wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 18
Anglertooth leaped to his paws, eyes wide with horror at the sight of his sister. He sprang forward to help the others try and stop her. Anxiety gripped his heart. He had never been super close with his sister, but he still cared for her. Why was she attacking her Clanmates? What was wrong? Right now, more than ever, he wished he could speak, to try and sooth her and ask her what was wrong, try to help. But he could do nothing more than try and hold her down. Fernstorm tried helping too. Grassclaw whipped her head away from Galaxystorm at the sound of fighting. She backed away, feeling overwhelmed, then fled from camp. 21:02, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash continued to flail around, suddenly feeling more cats on her. She was there, but at the same time, it was like she...wasn't. She just had this unexplainable rage that had come out of nowhere. Normally, she'd be ok with Pebblepelt having another litter. A little hurt, but not...a murder machine. As her brother Anglertooth attempted to hold her down, Brooksplash took aim for him. However, her accuracy was off and she bit Fernstorm instead.Silverstar 00:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Autumnheart heard the commotion, his ears flattened as he saw his sister snapping at several cats. What had gotren into her? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:40, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Ouch!" Fernstorm hopped away, holding his poor hurt paw up. Viperclaw poked his head from the warriors den, eyes wide with concern. Firepoppy snapped her head away from the medicine den and stared at the fight. Redpaw hid beneath Firepoppy's shivering with fear. 02:30, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Shorewillow poked her head out of the nursery, Turtletail following her. The chimera queen, held her kits back lest they got hurt. "What in StarClan's name is going on?" The expecting queen asked, worry filling her voice. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:37, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Viperclaw skittered out the the warriors den, eyes fixed up the fight, until he ripped it away to look at his mate. "Stay in the nursery. I don't know what's happening," he urged, nudging her with his nose. Viperclaw felt a tug of love for the she-cat. He had helped her raise Moletail and Seedheart while they were kits, they'd always been friends. It took him a long time, but he finally fell in love with her. He had left RockClan to be with her. 02:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) The queen heaved a sigh, her swollen sides giving a heave as she breathed. Shorewillow backed back into the nursery, sitting in the entrance as she tried to get at least a peek at what was happening. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:02, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Viperclaw squeezed into the nursery after her, his ears pinned back to his head, and sat behind her. "I don't know what happened. I was sleeping in the warriors den," he licked his ruffled fur frantically. "Then I heard screaming, and I looked outside and Brooksplash is attacking everyone." Viperclaw felt like bawling his eyes out. 03:42, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Shorewillow pressed her pelt to Viperclaw's in a comforting way. "Maybe Firepoppy can get her under control, although if I heard right. Her mate was found earlier and is in bad shape." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:47, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Viperclaw let out a sigh. "I hope. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Firepoppy actually didn't really know what to do. She watched Brooksplash... something seemed... wrong. Something in Firepoppy's instincts told her to stay back. Firepoppy rarely felt fear, but now, she felt a cold claw travel down her spine and lift the fur along her back in an arc. She curled her tail around Redpaw and shuffled backwards into the medicine den. 03:56, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker stirred in his poppy seed induced sleep, his chest heaving as he tried to wake himself up and sit up. He could hear loud noises, like cats fighting. For a moment he feared he was back in the forest alone. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:04, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Firepoppy noticed Sturgeonwhisker shifting from the corner of her eye. She shifted herself and Redpaw so they were completely in the medicine den. She leaned over Sturgeonwhisker. "Sturgeonwhisker...? Are you awake?" she asked. 04:14, September 15, 2018 (UTC) The smoke mink tom blinked up at his mate. "Firepoppy?" He whispered, his heart giving a lurch as he stared at the deputy, his mate. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:18, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash had this sort of frothing-at-the-mouth issue, as if she had tasted something horribly disgusting or bitter. She was pretty well held at this point, although she still snapped at the air wildly.Silverstar 13:52, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "I'm here," Firepoppy lightly touched her nose to Sturgeonwhisker's head, feeling a lump form in her throat. "I thought you were gone forever." Rockfoot screeched with pain and flailed his paws at Brooksplash, managing to hook his claws into her shoulders and pin her down. Anglertooth froze in horror at the sight of Brooksplash's frothing mouth. He shook his head to clear it, realizing Rockfoot had her under control for only a moment. She had to be stopped before she hurt anyone else. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he dove in and sank his teeth into her throat, feeling his heart drop. 22:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker felt tears forming in his blue eyes, the warrior closed his eyes. "I-I couldn't get away until recently and it...it was hard. The rogues and animals attacking me." He said. "I didn't want to loose you forever." The smoke warrior said softly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "I - I worried you had gone to live with Twolegs with your own freewill," Firepoppy admitted, feeling a wave of guilt crashing over her, knowing that all this time she had been angry with him for leaving her, when he had really been fighting his way to return to her. "I'm sorry." 23:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "I would never return to that life." The smoke tom said. "It's too soft and my love for you is stronger." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:54, September 15, 2018 (UTC) (jumping to later this night so I can have Pebblepelt pop after this post) Brooksplash squirmed and curled up in a ball like a fried ant after her brother dove for her neck. She twitched a few times, the unexplainable rage that existed in her eyes slowly fading away until she was lifeless. Pebblepelt was frozen the entire time, watching her children in horror.Silverstar 16:04, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Dewpaw slipped into the medicine den; both Leafsedge and Spiderpaw had left hours ago to go to the Moonpool. She stared at her parents; Firepoppy curled up to Sturgeonwhisker. Her parents were okay, her family was okay. Minkletoes I am not old. 20:55, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Later that night, Stagleap watched as Wolfcry held Ashbreeze so closely, suspicious of their sudden friendliness. He was protective of his sister, and couldn't handle the idea of her possibly having a mate. And even worse, she was feeling ill now, and it didn't appear she'd make it to dawn. Above all else, he was afraid of how Grassclaw would react to the news. He knew well that his sisters were close, and they'd already lost thier mother but a few hours ago. Pebblepelt had been sleeping soundlessly in the elders den as she always did, only to be distrubed in the middle of the night by this incredible pain she knew all too well. But this was too early! She cried for help, but her words weren't very clear. She struggled while kitting, and didn't handle it as well as she had long before. But in the end, she had two little hairballs cuddled up against her belly, while she felt as frail as ever. Caninefang would have to see them...but there was no way she could make the journey to him. It wasn't possible right now. "Petalkit." She decided for her beautiful pale snowshoe tortoiseshell daughter. Her son, on the other hand, was...peculiar. He was black and white, but had this white dorsal stripe running along his spine, similar to that of a skunk. Well, he'd certainly be the laughing stock in the apprentice's den, if Pebblepelt made it to those days. He was also paritcularly "swatty" with his little sister, he didn't like her being near. "No idea as to what I'll name you..."Silverstar 21:01, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw arrived back into CaveClan territory; a soft mewling caught his attention. The tabby apprentice scented the air, the scent that came away was like that of a newborn kitten; the scent of fresh milk. The apprentice moved forward signaling to his mentor. "I think I've found a kitten." The apprentice spoke to his mentor clearly. Minkletoes I am not old. 22:29, September 19, 2018 (UTC) I mean...I can always just wait to name him. Pebblepelt placed her head on her paws out of exhaustion, grunting against their complaining cries. She pinned her ears to block out the noise, closing her eyes but failing to fall asleep.Silverstar 23:07, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw was able to find the kitten, her pelt black as night with the lightest silvery-white flecks; like spots. He picked the kitten up and signaled to Leafsedge that they should head back. When he arrived he was met by Dewpaw, his sister. "Where'd you get it?" She asked. The diluted apprentice glancing towards the Elders' den. "Pebblepelt's given birth just now; you should go see her. She might foster this one." The apprentice suggested. Minkletoes I am not old. 23:17, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Petalkit had finally fallen asleep, but the tomkit wouldn't sleep. He was driving Pebblepelt insane, but he was her son...and while she didn't appreciate his fussing, she loved him. Both of them.Silverstar 23:27, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded. "Thanks, Dewpaw." He said through the ball of fluff in his jaws. He headed to the Elders' den. He sat the kit down. "Pebblepelt, may I come in?" Minkletoes I am not old. 23:55, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Asking for her permission...it reminded her of the good old times, when she ruled. Then Rosestar ruined it all. "Come in." Pebblepelt pulled back her squirming son so that he wouldn't get stepped on.Silverstar 00:01, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nudged the flecked the kitten. "How are they?" He asked, the kitten stumbled into the den, shyly at first until she heard the newborn kittens mewling. She sniffed at them, shrugging back against Spiderpaw. Minkletoes I am not old. 00:09, September 20, 2018 (UTC) "Pawful, still trying to name the tom. Seastorm and Stagleap suggested Skunkkit...everyone suggests it, too." She paused thoughtfully. "Although Ashbreeze suggested Twigkit..." Pebblepelt glanced down at the speckled kitten, detecting her foreign scent. "Who's that?"Silverstar 00:16, September 20, 2018 (UTC) "I like Twigkit. It fits him." He said. "I found her on the way back from the Half-Moon Gathering." He told her, he took a seat and nudged the kitten. "She needs a mother, Pebblepelt. She's only a few days old." Minkletoes I am not old. 00:57, September 20, 2018 (UTC) She didn't have much strength left, and Pebblepelt had reached that age in her life that she realized that it'd soon be her time. And she almost welcomed it...but not yet. Caninefang still needed to see his two lovely children, and now, she had another mouth to feed, it seemed. "Well, alright." The tuckered out gray tabby accepted his plea. "Her name? I'll only accept on the terms that she knows I'm not her mother, and that these aren't her siblings. I think it's best she knows right off the bat, rather than breaking her heart when she realizes something she's believed in for so long is completely false."Silverstar 01:01, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded. "Of course, I haven't named her." He said. "That is up to you." The tabby said. Minkletoes I am not old. 01:05, September 20, 2018 (UTC) "Frankly I'm not good at names." Pebblepelt commented under her breath, eyeing her recently named Twigkit. It seemed that he finally calmed down, falling asleep against Petalkit. "I dunno, we'll call her Darkkit, I guess. Unless you have any better ideas."Silverstar 02:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC) "It suits her pelt," he commented. He was completely unaware that he had received an omen about this kitten. The omen almost forgotten now. Minkletoes I am not old. 02:57, September 20, 2018 (UTC) "You best run off now," the retired queen stiffled a yawn, her frame relaxing around the three furballs. "I need my rest. And I'm certain you need just as much sleep as I do, after that journey." After a while, Ashbreeze finally succumbed to that strange illness from Brooksplash's bites. She passed away in Wolfcry's paws, leaving the large smoke warrior silent and motionless. Why was StarClan so cruel...?Silverstar 03:14, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash was buried right away, they didn't even give her a vigil. Something had gone terribly wrong, and they weren't sure what. While he had been fighting her, Anglertooth had a horrible feeling... As though he could sense something was wrong, more than just her having a freak out. Why had her mouth started foaming? She must have been sick... he thought. He had cleaned the blood from his mouth quickly, not daring to swallow it. It seemed to taste foul. Now, he sat beside her grave, holding a little vigil for her. He wasn't very close with her, but this was his sister. And I killed her. His head drooped with guilt. Fernstorm licked the wound Brooksplash had given him... He was started to not feel so good. Rockfoot was lying in his nest, feeling like he had a fever. 15:52, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Seastorm had been thinking to himself that night, about how he murdered his father, about how his family was so full of secrets. It seemed that everything was a secret. What if his whole bloodline was just a lie? The whole camp was full of lies! Unable to rest, he sat up in his nest and spotted his grandfather, Fernstorm. He's probably a big lie, too.Silverstar 16:38, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Autumnheart scented his brother out of camp. His golden-brown pelt shining dimly in the moonlight. "Anglertooth," the ticked warrior said as he grew closer to the scent. Spiderpaw nodded. "I'll check up on you in the morning, Pebblepelt." He said as he left the den. Minkletoes I am not old. 00:59, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Fernstorm felt like eyes were on him, which mildly disturbed him, so he limped out of camp, careful to hold his precious hurt paw up. Anglertooth lifted his head at the sound of his brothers voice, trying to erase the grief from his face. What did Autumnheart think of him? What did Pebblepelt feel? What about Shimmerheart? 01:29, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Rabbitfoot padded aimlessly back into camp, in his jaws a freshly killed prey. Brown eyes scanned his clan mates as the tom deposited the kill, flexing his claws from their sheaths. Lunastrae (talk) 02:10, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Shimmerheart had missed it all, actually. She finally returned from her hunting trip with a pleased gleam in her eye, a young rabbit hanging in her jaws. She found a little nest of them, and couldn't wait to continue hunting them off. They had extra mouths to feed, or so she thought. Little did she know, her clanmates were dropping like flies. Seastorm pricked his ears as his grandfather left camp. He immediately rose to his paws and slipped away from camp, as silent as a shadow. Fernstorm was full of lies as well...for all Seastorm knew, he was aware of what he did to his father. He might tattle like a little she-kit. The young tom couldn't allow that to happen. Meanwhile, Galaxystorm still felt extremely triumphant over killing Blue.Silverstar 03:36, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Fernstorm slowed as his head began to hurt. Ow, he thought. Tanglelight pouted near the edge of camp, upset over the death of Shadowsong. She had been a great friend, and she made her father happy. Now Ashbreeze... Fernstorm wasn't looking so good either. She tried blinking the grief out of her green eyes but failed. Autumnheart sat beside his brother. "It's not your fault that she's gone. She was sick and you did well to protect your Clan." Minkletoes I am not old. 22:01, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar sat on the Meetingwhatever. Meanwhile, Swallowpaw sat around camp. --look me in the eye 03:12, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang sat with his sister, Peppershade; the two had recently come back off of patrol. His green eyes on the dirt in front of him. "Do you think Firepoppy will remain deputy?" Peppershade asked. "Since Sturgeonwhisker is back." Minkletoes I am not old. 03:16, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw twitched her ears, hearing Lizardfang and Peppershade talk nearby. She looked at them for a moment. Concluding that the warriors probably wouldn't talk to her - after all, she was only an apprentice, and definitely not important - she flicked her gaze away from them. --look me in the eye 03:19, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang glanced up at Swallowpaw, his sister nudging him. His pale amber eyes turned to her. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:28, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Noticing Lizardfang had seen her, Swallowpaw rose hesitantly to her paws. I'm... surprised. Slowly, she joined the two cats, and sat down. "Uh, hi." --look me in the eye 03:32, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang dipped his head. "Swallowpaw," the young warrior greeted the apprentice. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:47, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw dipped her head back. "Hi Lizardfang." She also acknowledged Peppershade with a nod. "How are you?" --Bramblefire3118 (talk) 05:20, September 22, 2018 (UTC) "We're good. Are you excited about your warrior ceremony?" Peppershade asked. "We hear you passed your assessment with your mentor." Minkletoes I am not old. 06:52, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She then paused. "Hawkpaw failed, though. I might wait for him to pass though. I don't think he'd want to go through his warrior ceremony alone, and neither would I." --look me in the eye 22:15, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay